Kiss and Kill
by belletylers
Summary: "I would kiss you, and I would put a knife through your gut."-Cote de Pablo to Michael Weatherly. One-shot.


**A/N: Yeah…not quite sure where I got the idea for this but it makes more sense if you watch the video. Search "Cote de Pablo and Michael Weatherly on ET" into YouTube and it should come up. I know I could probably do more but I just wanted to see what I could do with the quote, so it's a one-shot. It's AU, set at the start of Season 6, only Ziva left the team, and the others stayed. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it…when's season 7 coming out in Oz?**

It was a mission Ziva David never really wanted.

But if she wanted to be part of Mossad—and she did—she hadvery little choice in the matter.

The assassination of three Mossad Officers in Washington D.C. called for a little payback, in her father's opinion, and Ziva was best for the mission. She knew the area well, better than most in her country.

So now she had to kill the killer.

Tony DiNozzo.

…

Tony sighed. It had been a long few months, this week especially slow. And dealing with all the phone calls and paperwork that came from shooting three Mossad officers to death only made him think of Ziva more.

_Ziva. _

He missed her so much, more than he would have expected. The space she left within the team was more than noticeable, so much so that he found himself in Gibbs' basement more and more.

Suddenly his vision was blocked by a tall figure. He looked up to find Gibbs standing over him.

"Ya gotta let it go, DiNozzo," he said in a gruff voice. "She's gone back to Mossad, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Tony agreed half-heartedly. He would just have to adjust to life without her.

…

Later that night, Tony was sitting in his apartment, mindlessly flicking through his television channels, when there was a knock at the door.

_That must be the pizza, _he thought as he stood up, brushing the crumbs off his OSU sweatshirt and walking over to the door, grabbing his wallet on the way.

What he saw when he pulled the door open, made his jaw drop to the floor.

It was Ziva.

"Hi," he said after several seconds, the shock only beginning to wear off.

"Hello," she replied, as if nothing was wrong with the situation.

Tony's eyes wandered over her skin, which was now darker from the hot weather in Israel. Her hair was wildly curly and framed her face nicely. She was clad in cargo pants and boots and a loose shirt, like the day they had met.

"Thought you were in Israel," Tony said, still staring.

"I was." She brought two fingers under his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes. "And now I am not."

"You quit Mossad?" he assumed, too hopefully.

"Do not be ridiculous. I am here on business."

"What kinda business?"

"I would say it wasn't personal," she whispered. "But I'd be lying."

She lifted herself to meet his lips in a heated kiss. He responded passionately, almost violently, running his fingers through her hair.

_Never have a one night stand with your partner, _Tony thought. _That's gotta be a Gibbs rule. But she's not my partner anymore. _

Tony's brain didn't have time to think any longer before a burning hot pain ripped through his insides.

He felt Ziva pull away with an angry, guilty look on her face, and he collapsed to the floor, the steel knife in his stomach sticking out.

"Ziva…" he whimpered, his eyes pleading.

She hesitated. She knew this would make or break her life. She would stay with Mossad, what she had been born to do, or she would help Tony and be disowned from her family (what was left of it anyway), and without a place.

_Never screw over your partner…_

Gibbs' Rule number one.

But Tony wasn't her partner anymore.

And she didn't answer to Gibbs.

When she left NCIS, she left her heart there. She was a cold-blooded killer again.

"I loved you," she whispered, ripping the knife from his chest, and leaving him to die.

And he did, with those same three words on his lips, never to be said.

…

**A/N: Please don't hate me! :'( Anyway, I know I could probably do more but death is too depressing…Just playing with the quote. Hey, but feel free to review!**


End file.
